


zemyx wolf story

by Xxnightmare_starxx



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, zemyx wolf story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxnightmare_starxx/pseuds/Xxnightmare_starxx
Summary: when demyx has been panic to see himself as a wolf he run away from the village and got falled from a hole after he zexion, zexion tell to demyx to meet their leader he was waiting for his reaction about demyx
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)





	zemyx wolf story

**Author's Note:**

> hello some things i wanna share , all the episode are always ready to read those beautifulls and interesting stories about kingdom hearts , enjoy the story

zemyx wolf story episode 3 part 2

episode 3 : the human and wolf meet part 2  
demyx was a human who love to go on adventures and see the magical forest and all the day he had , gonna take a nap  
but then there something wasnt right and  
after demyx got escaped from the humans who they live on village he was trying to find where to hide but then  
he fall an a hole and accidently has falled on the hole and rolled after he saw zexion as a wolf  
and demyx he got scared after he saw he was a wolf  
zexion : omg what happen you look sooo amazing and now you are a wolf like me and others  
demyx : uh really ?  
zexion : yeah you look so amazing , tomorrow wanna go and run all the magical forest  
and then watch the shooting stars , what do you say ?  
demyx : okay im on it but.... what to do now ?  
zexion : good question , follow me i do wanna me you our leader  
demyx : alright lets go  
zexion tells to demyx to meet their leader for own good and to see if he can stay with them  
their leader name was : ansem the wise , he always tell everyone around the forest and telling the pups about the magical forest  
but how the leader will react when he saw demyx ? , will see it in the next episode  
the story continue


End file.
